


Like a Lover in the Dark

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Edging, Hypnosis, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, consensual hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: A slow, but heated hypnotic session with the SwapFell bros.





	Like a Lover in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of general hypnosis in the Undertail fandom is severely lacking, so I’m hoping to remedy it. c:
> 
> I headcanon that the SwapFell bros are one to delve in other forms of bondage beyond the physical sort. ;)
> 
> (People are interested! Oh my gosh! Thank you for bearing with me. I may continue it once I have an actual ending planned, but otherwise poor Slim's gonna have to edge a little longer.)

He couldn’t remember how long he’d been staring.

 

The glowing fire hung just above him, at an angle that forced his neck upward, and back. It was the only proper way to view it, the only way he could fix his gaze at that flickering flame.

 

Sockets half-lidded, the tall skeleton could feel a line of drool drip down his gaping jaw and onto his leg.

 

Kneeling felt like the right thing to do.

 

Watching the flame was the best thing to do.

 

M’lord had said this would help him control his heats more. That if he looked hard enough, the flame would even relax him. Papyrus would think it ironic if it he wasn’t so deep in its throes.

 

M’lord wasn’t wrong when he said he’d like it.

 

Soft music played around him. The soothing kind, that lulled you to sleep if you listened too long. Papyrus indeed, felt himself succumbing to the tiredness. Though, a part of him forced his lidded sockets to stay open.

 

He had to watch the flame.

 

M’lord commanded it.

 

Papyrus was a good pet.

 

Good pets obeyed.

 

His shallow breaths became pants as his glowing soul pulsed in time with the music.

 

“You feel so good, don’t you?”

 

A hand caught him by the mandible and turned his head to face them. Vacant sockets gazed past him.

 

“You’re doing so well, Pet,” the proud skeleton continued, caressing Papyrus’ cheek with a gloved phalange. The kneeling one shivered at the touch.

 

“You need to go deeper now,” he urged. “Slowly sink into the light of the flame.” A gentle but firm hand clasped Papyrus’ shoulder.

 

A comforting warmth radiated from it.

 

“You will feel a heat, Pet,” His Lord hushed, “a steady, warm heat. Like a comfortable blanket keeping the chill away at night. Like a lover holding you in the dark.”

 

Papyrus smiled sleepily at the suggestion. That felt very nice.

 

“It will start at your phalanges. And slowly climb up your tibiae and fibulae. Then your femurs.”

 

“Once it reaches your pelvis, your arousal will grow. It will continue to grow as the heat climbs your spine.”

 

Papyrus twitched involuntarily at the pleasing thought.

 

“Once it reaches your ribs your arousal will build,” his Lord continued, “Up your neck, until it reaches your skull–it will be unbearable,” he warned, “But you will not cum yet. Not until I say. Because you’re a good pet, and good pets obey.”

 

Papyrus found himself squirming.

 

“g-good pets obey,” he gasped, shivering under his Master’s touch.

 

A hand patted his skull lightly. He unconsciously moved to receive it.

 

“Good Pet,” M'lord answered. Papyrus felt his soul sing with the praise.

 

“Do you feel it?” he asked, “the comfortable heat on your feet?”

 

“yes m’lord,” Papyrus breathed.

 

“Good,” he expressed with a light smirk, “I’m going to count down from five. The heat will climb as I’ve said.”

 

Papyrus never thought he’d be more than ready.

 

“Five, up your lower legs. Feel it slowly engulf them.”

 

The tall skeleton’s legs felt numb.

 

“Four. Up your femurs, barely grazing your pelvis.”

 

At this Papyrus whined.

 

“Three. Do you feel it? Your arousal is building. The warmth is climbing your spine.”

 

His shivering became shakes as Papyrus felt that heat snake up his vertebrae like ivy. And it was unbearably slow, punctuating each disk as it rose. Stars if the kneeling skeleton had any thoughts it’d be that he needed–- _desperately_  needed–-to cum.

 

“Two, up your ribs now. Slowly climbing your neck.”

 

He couldn’t wait–-he  _needed–-_

 

“One.” The glow was unmistakable from beneath the tall skeleton’s pants. It pulsed, and threatened to burst.

 

M’lord, in an act of mercy, liberated it from the containing fabric at a deliberate pace, fondling the taut ecto-flesh as he gently squeezed the glowing shaft.

 

“What a good Pet,” he purred.

 

“ _good pets…_ ” Papyrus quivered, gasping in automatic reply, “ _obey._ ”

 

Papyrus’ breath hitched as his Lord’s thumb dragged lightly over his sensitive head. Already weeping with pre-cum, it twitched at the touch. Begging without words for release.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

All Papyrus could do was whimper.

 

“Ah, ah, I need your words Pet,” his Master insisted, gently brushing his teeth against Papyrus’ trembling clavicle.

 

“ _p-please m’lord_ ,” he managed to plead. “ _fuck your good little pet._ ” A large, satisfied grin eclipsed his Lord’s face.

 

“Not. Yet.”


End file.
